Dream Lovers
by cchanbaek61
Summary: Byun Baekhyun gadis kaya dan terbilang cuek dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya tak penting. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang Ayah. Tapi Ayahnya akan menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Apakah Baekhyun akan menerima perjodohannya? Lalu bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan pria lain? CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL GS!
1. chapter 1

**Dream Lovers**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author : cchanbaek61**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Sehun Luhan Kai Kyungsoo and others**

 **Genre : Drama, Marriage**

 **Rate : T**

 ** _Warning!! Typo bertebaran, it's Genderswitsh story_**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read_**

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan!" Bentak Baekhyun kepada ayahnya. Ayah Baekhyun begitu murka kepada Baekhyun sehingga kembali membentaknya "Baekhyun kau harus tetap menikah dengan _\--Sehun--_ anak teman ayah," helaan nafas Baekhyun kembali terdengar, kemudian ayah Baekhyun kembali berucap "Ayah tidak mau kau hidup sengsara kedepannya Baekhyun, Sehun itu orangnya tampan dan juga berada, kau bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya" mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca dan dengan susah payah dia berucap "Aku tidak akan bahagia jika menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai" dan Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ayah Baekhyun mengerang jengkel terhadap sifat keras kepala Baekhyun itu yang menurutnya menurun dari Almarhum sang ibu.

Yah memang ibu Baekhyun telah meninggal dunia sejak Baekhyun berumur 7 tahun. Dan pada saat itu, Ayahnya lah yang merawat dan mengurus Baekhyun hingga dia dewasa _\--Baekhyun sekarang berumur 23 tahun--_ tetapi sifat dan sikap Baekhyun seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun, sehingga membuat sang ayah sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangi Baekhyun.

Didalam kamar, Baekhyun merasa dirinya telah bersalah kepada sang ayah karena ia telah membentak ayahnya sendiri. Dia mulai terisak sambil memegang bingkai foto almarhum ibunya dan berucap "Ibu, andai saja ibu masih ada disini, mungkin ibu akan membelaku dan membatalkan perjodohan ini" Baekhyun masih terisak tersedu sedu dan dengan perlahan diapun tertidur pulas sehabis menangis.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca begitu mendukung sehingga membuat Baekhyun masih bermalas malasan didalam selimut tebalnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Pagi ini Baekhyun memang tidak ada kegiatan apapun sehingga membuat ia malas hanya untuk sekedar turun kelantai bawah dan sarapan bersama sang ayah. Tak lama kemudian, ketukan pintu kamar Baekhyun terdengar _\--Baekhyun mengira itu adalah bibi joo (Bae joohyun) pembantu dirumah Baekhun--_ dan dengan malas Baekhyun menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu untuk masuk. Orang itu masuk dan mata Baekhyun melotot karena yang masuk adalah ayahnya. Ayahnya menyuruh Baekhyun turun dan memakan sarapan yang sudah bibi joo masak untuknya

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Baekhyun turun kelantai bawah dan duduk diruang makan untuk sarapan. Baekhyun sedang mengunyah makanannya dan tak sengaja melihat sang ayah sudah rapi dengan jas yang membalut tubuh lelaki paruh baya tersebut dan ia pun berucap "Ayah akan kekantor sekarang?" Ayahnya menjawab "Ya ayah akan pergi sekarang, kau habiskanlah sarapanmu. Ayah berangkat dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan ayahnya mengecup kening Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang tengah duduk disofa ruang keluarga sedang memakan cemilan sambil menonton acara TV demi menutup rasa bosannya. helaan nafas lelah kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya dan dia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri "aahh aku merasa sangat bosan sekali" Baekhyun pun berinisiatif untuk jalan jalan ke sebuah mall dan membeli beberapa celana jeans _\--Baekhyun memang suka memakai celana jeans--_ Dan tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan tas selempangnya kemudian pergi dari rumah menuju ke sebuah mall dipusat kota

Setelah sekitar dua jam Baekhyun menyetir, akhirnya dia sampai dimall tersebut. Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan memasuki mall itu. Dia mulai memilih celana jeans yang akan dibelinya dan setelah puas memilih diapun berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar barang belanjaannya.

Sudah jam 8 malam, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai dirumah. Sang ayah sudah berdiri didepan pintu dan itu membuat Baekhyun kaget dan berkata "Ayah sangat membuatku terkejut, aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung" katanya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Kau darimana saja?" balas ayahnya "Aku dari mall yang berada dipusat kota, aku tadi merasa bosan dan berinisiatif untuk pergi ke mall dan membeli beberapa celana jeans" ujarnya sejujur jujurnya. Tapi sepertinya ayahnya berlebihan, "Kau jangan kemana mana tanpa seizin ayah Baekhyun, kau itu perempuan dan ini sudah larut malam" ujarnya dan meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf sontak itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit marah atas perlakuan ayahnya yang sangat berlebihan "Aku ini sudah besar ayah, lagipula aku naik mobil. Ayah terlalu berlebihan!" dia berkata dan membentak ayahnya kemuadian berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 **Annyeong chingudeul~ BTW, Saya Author baru lohh *nyengir setan* Ini cerita imajinasi pertama saya.. saya seneng banget akhirnya bisa nemuin ide untuk buat ff chanbaek, karna dari dulu ide saya mampet mulu:"v *curhat dah* Nah sekarang, saya berhasil mengeluarkan ff yg berjudul _Dream Lovers._ Semoga ff saya ini bisa membuat readers semua suka yaa. Maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita:)tapi sumpah demi papi sooman ini semua ide saya, soal alur? alurnya ngikutin arus aja:') Maaf ya kalo mungkin masih ada bahasa yang berantakan, maklumlah saya ini author baru debut:D Kalo kalian ga suka sama cerita saya tolong jgn dibaca, nanti demam tinggi:'p Sampe sini aja ya curhatan hati saya, Paipai***

 **Please Read, Review, and Fav ff saya ini. Kalo banyak yg support, pasti saya bakal lanjutin chapternya**

 **Thankyou all* Saranghae**

 **Kecupp mesra**

 ** _cchanbaek_** ** _61_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Lovers**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author : cchanbaek61**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Sehun Luhan Kai Kyungsoo and others**

 **Genre : Drama, Marriage**

 **Rate : T**

 ** _Warning!! Typo's bertebaran, it's Genderswitsh story_**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read_**

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Siang yang begitu terik hingga bisa membuat kulit orang terbakar oleh sinarnya..

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit mengerang karena sinar matahari yang perlahan mulai masuk ke retina matanya, Perlahan ia membuka mata dan membiarkan sinar matahari membiasi matanya yang sipit.

Baekhyun duduk disandaran ranjang dan tiba-tiba saja dia terlonjak kaget "Astagaa hari ini aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo!!" pekiknya dari dalam kamar.

Ya Kyungsoo memang sahabat Baekhyun semenjak mereka SMP, Kyungsoo melanjutkan studynya saat Kuliah di Belanda dan meninggalkan Korea selama 3 tahun lamanya. Kyungsoo memang sahabat baik Baekhyun, sehingga setiap Baekhyun ada masalah pasti Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mau membantunya.

Baekhyun sekarang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya sambil memilih pakaian yang akan dia pakai untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan memakai jeans berwarna putih dengan sweater abu abu ini saja" gumamnya sambil melihat pakaian pilihannya. Kini Baekhyun telah selesai bersiap-siap dengan penampilan yang simple tetapi menarik.

Senyum Baekhyun kembali merekah kala ia menggunakan sepatu sneakers hitam kesayangannya. Setelah hampir 2 jam Baekhyun berkuat didepan cermin, kini dirinya sudah benar benar siap. Dia mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah

Tiba dilantai bawah, Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya -- _Mencari ayahnya--_ tetapi ia hanya melihat bibi joo yang tengah membersihkan dapur.

"Bibi joo, apakah ayahku sudah berangkat kekantor?" tanyanya pada bibi joo dan membuat bibi joo tersenyum "Iya nyonya, Tuan Byun sudah berangkat kerja pukul 7 pagi tadi" Jawaban bibi joo membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Oh iya bi, Kalau ayah sudah pulang, tolong beritahu dia kalau aku akan pulang malam" Dan Baekhyun mendapat anggukan kecil dari bibi joo

.

.

"Kyungii!!" pekik Baekhyun saat tiba di Cafe tempat ia janjian bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terlonjak sontak mengelus dadanya dan berucap "Yak! Baekhyun! Kau membuatku mati mendadak tau" ujar Kyungsoo sebal "Maaf, tapi aku sangat merindukan mu" Cicit Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya yang mirip dengan anak anjing

"Oh ya Baekhyun aku mau menunjukkan seseorang kepadamu, dia itu sangat spesial" ujar kyungsoo dan mendapat tatapan penasaran dari Baekhyun "Cepatlah panggil orang itu Kyung, aku sudah tidak sabar" dan 5 menit kemudian orang yang Kyungsoo maksud telah datang "Hai kenalkan saya Kim jongin panggil saja Kai, saya kekasih Kyungsoo" dan Baekhyun langsung melotot ke arah Kyungsoo seperti meminta penjelasan, dan Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui tatapan Baekhyun.

"Benar Baekhyun, aku dan Kai sudah menjalin hubungan sekita 1 tahun yang lalu," kata Kyungsoo "Kami bertemu dibelanda karena Kai juga melanjutkan studynya disana, dan pada saat itu kami sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih" lanjut Kyungsoo panjang lebar dan mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Hampir 3 jam lebih Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercerita bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai _\--Baekhyun memang orangnya cepat akrab--_ tentang perjodohan yang ayahnya rencanakan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit memekik

"Apa?! jadi ayahmu akan menjodohkan kau dengan anak teman bisnisnya?" pekikkan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengangguk kecil serta memasang raut wajah sedih. "Siapa nama orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu Baek?" tanyanya kepada Baekhyun, "Namanya Oh Sehun, Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya" jawabnya.

"Kau tenang saja Baek, aku dan Kai akan berusaha membantumu mencari jalan keluarnya" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan mendapat pelukan sayang dari Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai dirumahnya pukul 7 malam. Dia masuk kerumahnya sambil mengendap endap karena melihat keadaan rumah yang sudah gelap

"Huh mungkin ayah dan bibi joo sudah tidur" pikirnya. Baekhyun sudah hampir sampai di anak tangga terakhir dan langkah kaki seseorang membuatnya menoleh.

"Aah ternyata ayah, ayah belum tidur?" tanyanya demi menutup ketakutannya "Bagaimana bisa ayah tidur sedangkan kau baru saja sampai dirumah" jawab ayahnya malas.

"Maaf, tadi aku pergi bertemu Kyungsoo" toh Baekhyun tadi memang benar pergi menemui Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun" panggil sang ayah dan Baekhyun menjawab, "Hmm, kenapa ayah?" Ayahnya menghela nafas dan kembali berucap "Ayah mau berbicara soal perjodohanmu" sontak membuat Baekhyun sedikit geram "Bisakah ayah tidak membahas soal perjodohan ini?, aku tidak akan mau menerima perjodohan konyol ini!" bentaknya dan mendapat tatapan tajam sang ayah "Kau harus menerimanya Baekhy,--

"Aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak aku cintai!" Secara cepat Baekhyun memotong perkataan ayahnya dan itu membuat emosi ayahnya meledak

"Pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan Sehun!, kau bisa hidup miskin kedepannya Baekhyun, Sehun itu lelaki kaya" tetapi pernyataan ayahnya malah membuat Baekhyun semakin melawannya "Aku tau selama ini ayah yang mengurusku, tapi asal ayah tau, ayah tidak berhak mengatur jodohku" Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun masuk lalu membating pintu kamarnya

Ayah Baekhyun menatap anaknya jengkel. Entah kenapa Baekhyun begitu bersih keras ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini. Dengan malas ayahnya pun kembali masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun memakan sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat. pembicaraan kemarin malam membuat selera makannya hilang. Entah mengapa perkataan ayahnya membuat kepalanya terngiang ngiang.

Baekhyun melamun

"Baekhyun, kau melamun?" tanya ayahnya yang sedikit bingung pada putrinya itu, "Oh ti-tidak. aku hanya tidak berselera makan" katanya menghela nafas gusar. "yasudah kalau kau tidak berselera jangan dipaksakan untuk menghabiskan makananmu" nasehat ayahnya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

Setelah diberitahu oleh salah satu teman Baekhyun bahwa hari ini libur latihan dance *menari* dan menyanyi, Baekhyun mendengus malas dan kembali merasa bosan dirumah.

 _Flashback_

 _"Baekhyun, mulai sekarang kau harus belajar bisnis" ucap ayah Baekhyun, "Tapi ayah, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak menyukai dunia bisnis" Baekhyun berusaha melawan sang ayah. "Kau harus nak. Jika suatu saat ayah sudah meninggal, kaulah yang menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayah" ayahnya kembali menjelaskan. "Ayah, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku suka menari dan bernyanyi dan aku mau menjadi girlband terkenal nantinya, bukan menjadi pebisnis handal" Baekhyun kembali membela dirinya. "Yasudah terserah kau saja. tapi tunggu sampai waktunya tiba, kau harus menyerah dengan cita citamu menjadi girlband" ucap ayahnya misterius dan mendapat tatapan bingung daei Baekhyun._

 _Flashback end_

"Apa aku harus meminta Kyungsoo ketemuan lagi?" gumamnya

.

.

.

.

 **TBC ?**

 **Hellawww***

 **Masih adakah yang berminat membaca ff absurk ini?:" gimana? apakah tambah ga jelas? hehe.. pada masih mau lanjutin ga? kalo masih, please review kaliann ya:) karna kalian itu penyemangat saya untuk tetap ngelanjutin ff chanbaek ini:) *Duh curhat panjang lebar***

 **Nah sekarang saya mau jelasin. itu yang flashback maksudnya kan Baekhyun itu ga suka dunia bisnis, tapi ayahnya maksa dan Baekhyun juga tetep kekeh ga mau jadi pebisnis jadilah ayah Baekhyun nyerah tapi dengan Baekhyun nantinya harus berhenti bercita cita menjadi girlband maksudnya itu ayahnya uda ada rencana buat ngejodohin baekhyun T.T saya sengaja buat flashback supaya readers ga salah paham nantinya gituu... *ok uda cukup author lapar:D* sampe sini aja dulu, paipai**

 **Please Read, Review, and Fav ff ini.. Thankyou Saranghae;***

 **Kecupp mesra**

 ** _cchanbaek61_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Lovers**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author : cchanbaek61**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Sehun Luhan Kai Kyungsoo and others**

 **Genre : Drama,** **Marriage**

 **Rate : T**

 ** _Warning!! Typo's bertebaran, it's Genderswitch story_**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read_**

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Hujan di sore hari ini begitu besar sehingga bunyi petir terdengar sedikit keras dan membuat seorang gadis didalam kamarnya memekik ketakutan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Oh my god!! bunyi petirnya keras sekali" pekik Baekhyun ketakutan.

Baekhyun memang saat ini sedang berada dirumah karena hari ini lagi lagi ia sedang libur latihan *dance dan menyanyi* dan Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa menemaninya ke mall karena Kyungsoo akan pergi berkencan dengan Kai.

Baekhyun hampir gila karena rasa bosan. Ia hanya mondar mandir di sekeliling kamarnya karena Baekhyun tidak berani ke luar jika sedang terjadi hujan besar.

Gadis itu mendengus malas. Ingin rasanya ia cepat cepat pergi keluar rumah entah itu ke Mall,Cefe, atau tempat hiburan lain.

Mungkin dengan tidur rasa bosan nya akan tertutupi, Ya pikirnya begitu. Tidak sampai hitungan menit Baekhyun telah tertidur pulas.

.

.

"Kenapa ayah?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang mengangkat telepon dari ayahnya. "Kau dirumah saja kan?" Jawab ayahnya to the point, "Hmm, aku dirumah. lagipula ini sedang hujan besar, mana mungkin aku berani keluar rumah," dengus gadis itu malas "Ya sudah kalau begitu. ayah tutup teleponnya" dan Baekhyun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Bibi joo, tolong buatkan aku salad buah. antarkan saja ke kamarku," pinta Baekhyun dari tangga -kalian ingatkan kamar Baekhyun dilantai dua. "Baik nyonya, tunggu sebentar ya," bibi joo tersenyun manis "Oke bi" dan bibi joo langsung membuatkan salad buah untuk Baekhyun.

"Nyonya ini salad buahnya. Apa ada lagi?" bibi joo menaruh salad buah permintaan Baekhyun diatas meja nakasnya "Terima kasih. tidak ada lagi, bibi bisa keluar sekarang" gumam Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lembut.

Dan bibi joo keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa disaat hujan begini Baekhyun malah meminta dibuatkan salad buah, biasanya dia sering meminum coklat panas jika cuaca sedang dingin begini.

Entahlah mungkin moodnya sedang buruk sekarang.

.

.

Malam tiba, awan telah berhenti mengeluarkan air.

Baekhyun sedang bermalas malasan sambil memainkan ponselnya -Ia sekarang lagi membalas pesan Kyungsoo.

 ** _Online_**

 ** _Kyungsoo : Baek maaf tadi aku tak bisa menemanimu jalan jalan T.T kau tau kan kalau aku sedang berkencan_**

 ** _Baekhyun : Hmm tidak apa apa. Bagaimana kencanmu sama Kai menyenangkan?_**

Baekhyun membalas pesan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jenaka.

 ** _Kyungsoo : Sangat menyenangkan Baek Makanya kau harus cepat mencari kekasih_**

Balasan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mendengus malas dan kembali membalas pesan Kyungsoo

 ** _Baekhyun : Nanti sajalah, urusanku dan ayah belum selesai. kau masih ingatkan soal perjodohan ku?, aku saja belum memikirkan untuk menikah_**

 ** _Kyungsoo : Oh iya ya.. aku hampir saja lupa, untung kau ingatkan kembali..maaf_**

 ** _Baekhyun : Dasar kau. Yasudah aku tidur dulu, sampai nanti Kyungii_**

 ** _Kyungsoo : Sampai nanti Baekki*_**

Dan selesai sudah percakapan singkat dua sahabat ini.

.

.

Siang menjemput, Baekhyun sekarang tengah bersiap siap untuk pergi kesalon -meskipun Baekhyun suka memakai celana jeans dan dikira tomboy, bukan berarti ia tak suka kesalon. "Mungkin ke salon siang siang begini tidak begitu buruk" gumamnya,

"Hahh sekarang aku tinggal berangkat" gumamnya kembali seraya tersenyum manis,

Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobil dan tidak lupa memakai tas selempangnya, dan berjalan ceria keluar rumah.

.

.

 _' Nail Salon '_

"Selamat siang nona, selamat datang," ucap - _Tiffany-_ selaku pemilik salon tersebut. "Ya terima kasih atas sambutannya," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya Tiffany. "Bisakah kau memakaikanku kutex dengan model terbaru yang lucu?" balas Baekhyun menyodorkan jari jarinya ke atas meja rias kuku itu, "Baiklah" Tiffany langsung mengambil beberapa warna kutex, sticker kuku, dan peralatan lainnya.

Satu jam kemudian, "Wah cantik sekali," Sudah berulang kali Baekhyun menyebutkan kalimat itu, "Terima kasih nona atas pujiannya, Itu juga karena tangan nona yang indah," Kata Tiffany tersenyum bahagia atas pujian yang Baekhyun 2.--

Setelah Baekhyun selesai membayar hasil kerja keras Tiffany, ia pun berucap "Hmm, kalau bagitu saya permisi pulang dulu," Gadis itu keluar dari salon,

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung disini, lain kali mungkin bisa berkunjung lagi" Balas Tiffany sambil melambaikan tangan membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun dari luar mobil Baekhyun.

Di perjalanan pulang , Baekhyun melihat lihat jalan yang ia lewati dan mata Baekhyun cukup jernih untuk menangkap sesuatu dari dalam Cafe dipinggir jalan,

"Orang itu seperti ayah, tapi kenapa tingkah laku orang itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?" pikirnya bingung. Saking penasarannya Baekhyun, perlahan ia memarkirkan mobilnya ke tepian jalan.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekat ke Cafe itu, rasa penasarannya terhadap dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan didalam Cafe itu sudah tak bisa ia tahan.

Pelan tapi pasti Baekhyun kini sudah duduk tepat dibelakang dua orang itu. Baekhyun penasaran apakah betul orang itu adalah ayahnya atau bukan. Kalau memang itu adalah ayahnya Baekhyun akan memarahi ayahnya karena telah bermesraan dengan perempuan lain -Baekhyun memang masih belum mengizinkan ayahnya untuk menikah lagi.

Baekhyun tau mungkin sekarang ayahnya pasti merasa kesepian karena memang ibu Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan ayahnya sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu, Bagaimana ayahnya tak merasa kesepian kan?

Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak salah karena gadis itu memang belum siap untuk mendapatkan ibu baru lagi, karena ia begitu menyayangi ibu kandungnya, ibu yang melahirkan Baekhyun dari rahimnya.

Karena melihat kejadian ini malah membuat Baekhyun melamun tidak jelas sambil mengenang masa lalu kehidupan sang ayah dan ibunya.

"Permisi nona, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan Cafe, "Aku pesan satu jus strowberry," jawab Baekhyun menunjuk daftar menu minuman, "Apakah ada tambahan?" Baekhyun menggeleng -karena pandangan Baekhyun sekarang terfokus pada dua orang yang duduk didepannya.

pelayan itu langsung mengangguk paham dan pergi.

"Taekwoon-ah aku rindu sekali denganmu," ujar Seungyeon -ya Hwang Seungyeon pacar ayah Baekhyun. Seungyeon memeluk sebelah lengan kiri ayah Baekhyun.

Hwang Seungyeon adalah janda beranak satu. Suaminya meninggal sejak anaknya berumur 12 tahun, sejujurnya Seungyeon itu wanita yang lembut, baik, dan penuh kasih sayang. Nama anaknya adalah Hwang Jonghyun, Jonghyun lebih tua daripada Baekhyun, tapi tidak beda jauh, hanya sekitar 3 tahun.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak tau kan kalau Seungyeon adalah wanita yang baik, jadi apa pedulinya untuk Baekhyun?.

"Tunggu. Apa yang wanita itu katakan? Taekwoon? itu kan nama ayah" pikirnya. Sontak mata Baekhyun melotot dan dadanya terasa sakit, tapi Baekhyun tau ia harus sabar mendengarkan semua pembicaraan ini, jangan sampai ia salah sangka.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Seungyeon-ah," ayah Baekhyun balas memeluk pinggang Seungyeon mesra, "Kapan kau akan memberitahu hubungan kita kepada anakmu?" Seungyeon berbicara dengan raut wajah sedih,

"Aku belum tau, kau harus sabar, kau tau kan Baekhyun itu belum bisa menerima ibu baru. Ia butuh waktu,"

jelas ayah Baekhyun memberi nasehat pada Seungyeon.

"Tapi sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan ku terus? aku sudah memberitau Jonghyun, dan ia sudah setuju," Seungyeon kembali menuntut dengan cara halus, "Hmm.. akan ku usahakan nanti" ucap ayah Baekhyun dengan pikiran bercamuk.

"Astaga! itu memang betul ayahku. kalau dia bukan ayah, untuk apa dia mengucapkan namaku?" gumam Baekhyun dengan nada penekanan emosi.

Dia tidak menyangka ayah nya akan bertindak secepat ini, bahkan ayah nya tidak memikirkan perasaannya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia langsung buru buru keluar dari Cafe itu dengan emosi yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Yang ia pikirkan hanya sampai dirumah dengan cepat dan masuk ke kamarnya lalu menangis se kencang kencangnya sambil memeluk bingkai foto ibunya.

.

.

Dengan menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai dirumah dengan cepat -kebetulan Cafe itu juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh, semuanya sudah tidak perduli lagi sama ibu," teriak Baekhyun didalam kamarnya sambil menangis,

"Ibu. Ayah jahat sama kita! ia tega berpacaran dengan perempuan lain, ayah telah berhianat" curhat Baekhyun menangis kepada foto almarhum ibunya.

Lama menangis Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur pulas. Bekas air mata gadis itu telah mengering dan meninggalkan tanda.

"Baek, ah kau sudah tidur rupanya," ucap sang ayah seorang diri sambil menatap putri semata wayangnya dan menecup kening--, Tunggu,

"Apa Baekhyun habis menangis?" Ayahnya menatap Baekhyun lekat dan lebih dekat, "Benar Baekhyun habis menangis" ayahnya menatap Baekhyun sedih dan kembali menecup kening Baekhyun sedikit lama lalu keuar dari kamar itu.

.

.

Sinar mentari akhirnya terbit, tanda orang orang harus segera bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan kembali beraktivitas.

"Hoamm.. Ah segar sekali udara pagi ini," ucap Baekhyun sambil melenturkan tulang sendi sendinya.

Pagi ini ia akan latihan seperti biasa dengan Kyungsoo -Kyungsoo juga ikut latihan bersama Baekhyun. Libur latihan telah usai dan Baekhyun harus kembali latihan.

Baekhyun mengambil Hpnya di meja nakas kemudian, "Halo Kyung, jam berapa kita akan berangkat?" ucap Baekhyun ketika panggilannya tersambung, "Jam 9 pagi saja, cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu panas dari biasanya," jawabnya, "Aku ke apartement mu jam 9, bye Kyung" dan panggilan pun itu terputus.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap siap dengan pakaian santai, dan sepatu kets. Ia hari ini membawa tas ransel karena pasti sehabis latihan Baekhyun perlu membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

"Bibi joo, ayah sudah pergi ke kantor?" tanya Baekhyun bingung karena melihat ruang makan sepi yang hanya menyisakan bibi joo.

"Iya nyonya, Tuan Byun sudah berangkat pagi pagi sekali, tapi nyonya tenang saja karna saya sudah membuatkan bekal untuk Tuan," jawab bibi joo tersenyum hangat, "Oh baiklah tak apa" dan Baekhyun langsung mengoleskan roti dengan selai strowberry kesukaannya dan menuangkan segelaa susu segar.

Baekhyun sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang sambil memikirkan kejadian sewaktu ia pulang dari salon tiffany.

Memikirkan kejadian itu malah membuat Baekhyun kembali memancing emosinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berucap, "Bi joo, aku pergi dulu, kalau ayahku pulang duluan, tolong sampaikan bahwa aku akan pulang malam" dan bibi joo mengangguk paham, kemudian Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC ?**

 **Hai haii :D**

 **Author** **kembali lagi:) ada yang kangen? *ngareplu ah* hmm btw udah chapter 3 lohh.. semoga masih pada mau ff ini lanjut:) jadi please banget perbanyak dong review kalian.. kalian itu sumber penyemangat saya lohh *cielah gombal* hehe**

 **Oh iya disini ada yang mau saya luruskan mengenai pacar pak Byun *jangan tampol saya baek* wkwk. Nah itu kenapa saya sebut PACAR? karena kalo saya nulis selingkuhan kan ga seru(?) ingatloh ibu Baekhyun uda meninggal, jadi saya sengaja nulisnya itu pacar biar lebih seger gitu dibaca:'D hihihii *tawa setan* itu aja sih yg saya mau sampaikan untuk readersku tercinta:) biar ga pada mikir macem macem,paipai**

 _Untuk yang review :_

 ** _BaekkiPark : Ini uda lanjut ya:_** )

 ** _Aerellia : hmm itu hanya request-an dari temen saya aja untuk menjadikan irene babu:")_**

 ** _Yousee : Kapan chanbaeknya ketemu? itu rahasia ya, ditunggu aja yang pasti uda deket kok, maaf kalo typo hehe.. btw ini uda lanjut ya_**

 **Please perbanyak** **Read,** **Review, and Fav ff ini guys**. **Lebih dan kurangnya mohon dimaafkan yah** {}

T **hankyou all;) , Saranghae;***

 **Kecupp mesra**

 ** _cchanbaek61_**


	4. 4

**Dream Lovers**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author : cchanbaek61**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Sehun Luhan Kai Kyungsoo and others**

 **Genre : Drama, Marriage**

 **Rate : T**

 ** _Warning!! Typo's bertebaran, It's Genderswitch story_**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read_**

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Disini lah Baekhyun sekarang, didalam kamarnya yang tidak terlalu luas namun tidak juga terlalu sempit. Kira-kira pas untuk ukuran kamar seorang gadis single yang terbilang kaya.

Gadis itu sedang merenung tentang hidupnya kedepan seperti apa nantinya. Setelah Baekhyun bertekat untuk menyelidiki Ayah nya secara diam-diam, akhirnya ia tau bahwa Ayah nya memang benar-benar tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita janda.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun akan setuju saja apabila nanti Ayah nya mau menikah lagi, tapi untuk sekarang, ini masih terlalu cepat dan sulit untuk gadis itu.

Entah mengapa, sulit sekali untuk Baekhyun menerima sosok pengganti Almarhum ibu nya. Mungkin saja gadis itu masih sangat menyayangi ibu nya, ibu yang melahirkannya.

"Haah kenapa hidupku jadi rumit seperti ini." Helaan nafas gusar terdengar lelah dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku telah di jodohkan sama laki-laki yang bahkan belum kukenali, dan sekarang Ayahku juga sedang menjalin hubungan gelapnya." Lanjutnya.

Apa mungkin Baekhyun bunuh diri saja? ah sepertinya itu tidak terlalu buruk. Hidupnya sekarang bahkan lebih buruk. Pikirnya sambil melamun.

Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa bunuh diri begitu saja, ibu nya sudah berpesan pada gadis itu untuk tetap menjaga Ayah nya bagaimana pun caranya.

 _"Baekhyun sayang, kalau nyawa ibu telah direnggut oleh yang kuasa saat ini juga, kau harus ingat nak, jagalah Ayahmu bagaimana pun keadaannya, Ayahmu akan kesepian jika ibu sudah tiada, jangan tinggalkan dia nak, itu pesan ibu padamu. Ibu menyayangimu Baekhyun"_

Seperti itulah pesan ibu Baekhyun padanya. Baekhyun juga baru mengingat pesan ibunya untuk tetap disisi Ayahnya. Tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini, apa gadis itu masih bisa bertahan lama disisi ayahnya? Entahlah, batin Baekhyun.

.

.

 ** _DREAM LOVERS_**

.

.

"Pagi sayang," Sapa lelaki paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah Ayah Baekhyun sendiri. Lelaki itu menyapa Baekhyun ketika gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keruang makan, dan apa yang Baekhyun jawab?

"Hmm pagi." jawab gadis itu singkat.

Hah, itu adalah jawaban paling singkat yang gadis itu lontarkan pada Ayahnya di pagi hari seperti ini.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan berceloteh panjang lebar pada Ayahnya jika pagi hari, mengingat Ayahnya itu akan sibuk ketika sudah berada dikantor.

Baekhyun memang masih merasa sedikit kesal dengan Ayahnya, lantaran Ayahnya masih belum memberitahukan kepada Baekhyun soal perempuan yang disembunyikan nya itu, dan Bakhyun juga tak berani untuk bertanya.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" tanya sang Ayah karena melihat Baekhyun melamun dan hanya mengaduk aduk makanan nya sejak tadi.

"Aku bai." Balasnya tanpa menoleh ke Ayahnya.

 _Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau aku baik baik saja hari ini -Batinnya_.

"Yasudah kalau begitu habiskan lah makananmu, Ayah berangkat dulu."

"Sampai nanti Ayah." ujarnya memaksakan seulas senyum tipis.

Selesai memakan sarapannya, Baekhyun duduk menyantai diruang keluarga, dan tiba tiba saja ia berinisiatif untuk pergi menemui Kyungsoo sahabatnya.

Yah. Selain hanya untuk melepas rindunya, Baekhyun mungkin akan curhat mengenai pacar gelap Ayahnya dan _perjodohan_ yang pasti.

"Bibi Joo," Panggil Baekhyun ke arah dapur. Namun nihil, yang dipanggil tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Bibi Joo!" Panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi dan menaikkan suaranya lebih keras sehingga terdengar seperti orang yang sedang marah.

"Ah iya nyonya" Sahut bibi Joo sedikit ketakutan, ditambah lagi ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah menahan kesal.

"Ma-maafkan saya nyonya, saya tadi terlalu fokus mencuci piring sehingga saya tidak mendengar panggilan pertama nyonya." Tambah bibi Joo terdengar begitu lirih.

Baekhyun ingin marah, tetapi melihat wajah bibi Joo yang terlihat sepertinya sangat menyesal atas keteledorannya, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi bibi Joo.

"Sudalah tak apa. maafkan aku juga bi tadi sempat berteriak." sesal Baekhyun dan berusaha menahan kesabarannya terhadap bibi Joo.

"Terima kasih, nyonya sudah mau memaafkan saya. Maaf sebelumnya nyonya memanggil saya ada apa?"

Bibi Joo membungkuk hormat kepada Baekhyun atas kebaikan Baekhyun karena telah memaafkan kesalahannya.

"Aku hanya mau bertanya soal Puding yang dikulkas, apakah masih ada?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun mendapat respon baik dari bibi Joo.

"Iya masih ada. Apa nyonya mau memakannya?" Tanya bibi Joo sedikit hati-hati, Takut kalau ia kembali membuat kesalahan.

"Bukan aku yang memakannya. Tolong bungkuskan puding itu satu cup besar, aku akan berkunjung ke apartemen Kyungsoo hari ini dan memberi sedikit buah tangan untuknya," Ucap Baekhyun lalu kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap siap.

"Baiklah" Bibi Joo mengangguk.

Setelah berkuat didepan cermin selama hampir dua jam lebih, akhirnya Baekhyun telah benar-benar puas dengan penampilannya hari ini.

Baekhyun sekarang tengah memakai kemeja yang ia lipat sampai di sikunya kemudian gadis itu memakai celana pendek sepaha ditambah sepatu kets. Memuaskan bukan? Siapapun yang melihatnya akan memberi banyak pujian.

.

.

 ** _DREAM LOVERS_**

.

.

Bekhyun memarkirkan mobil _Audi_ putih nya, kemudian berjalan menuju Apartemen Kyungsoo.

Semua pasang mata yang melihat penampilan Baekhyun kali ini akan terpaku dengan tatapan memuja. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun yang wajahnya super cantik, ditambah lagi menampilannya yang simple namun terlihat seperti selebriti terkenal.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit canggung karena banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya, tetapi gadis itu tampak cuek dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu.

Karena memang seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis yang Cantik dan mempesona. Pikir Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

' _Ting Tong_..'

Baekhyun tertegun karena tidak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi ia menatap layar ponselnya dan bergumam,

"Ini sudah benar alamatnya, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tak kunjung membukakan pintu? Ah coba sekali lagi."

' _Ting Tong_..'

Dan benar, yang kedua kalinya Baekhyun memencet bell Apartemen Kyungsoo, Akhirnya yang ditunggu pun muncul.

"Oh maafkan aku Baek, aku sibuk didapur sehingga tak menyadari kedatanganmu," Sesal Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah murung.

"Tak apa Kyung, aku juga lupa mengabarimu kalau mau berkunjung kesini hehe," Balas Baekhyun sedikit canggung.

"Yasudah ayo masuk," Ajak Kyungsoo seraya membuka lebar pintu apartemen nya agar memberi akses untuk Baekhyun masuk. "Hmm okay,"

"Oh iya. Kyung, ini aku bawakan puding buatan bibi Joo, yah aku merasa sedikit tidak sopan jika berkunjung tanpa membawa apa-apa."

Baekhyun membuka tempat puding yang bibi Joo bungkus kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan beberapa rasa puding.

"Wah makasih banyak Baek, kau yang tebaik!" Kyungsoo memang sangat suka dengan puding buatan bibi Joo.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambilkan piring dan minuman untukmu."

Kyungsoo berujar kemudian berjalan menuju dapurnya. Ia mengambil dua piring kecil dan mengambil satu juice strowberry kesukaan Baekhyun juga satu juice anggur _-kesuka_ _nnya_.

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, Mereka memotong puding kemudian menaruh puding itu kepiring.

"Mari makan!" Ucap Kyungsoo ceria.

"Hmm!" Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah ceria.

Mereka berdua memakan puding dan meminum juice buatan Kyungsoo dengan tenang hingga tak terasa mereka selesai dengan acara _makan minum bersama._

"Kyung," Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek? Ngomong-ngomong kau tampak murung akhir-akhir ini." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang mau aku sampaikan padamu."

"Apa itu Baek? kau tahukan aku dan Kai siap membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu." Kyunsoo berujar seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Sebenarnya Ayahku sekarang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita janda beranak satu, kalau tidak salah nama anaknya... Ah kenapa aku lupa sih," Baekhyun mendengus.

 _Satu detik.._

 _Dua detik.._

 _Tiga detik.._

"Ah, Aku ingat namanya Kyung, namanya Jonghyun!" Baekhyun reflex berteriak.

"Huh pelankan suaramu Baek, kau bisa membangunkan tetangga sebelah." Dan Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tertawa karena demi apapun sekarang wajah Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan.

"Kyung, Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu dan Kai. Tapi semua ini adalah masalah keluargaku,dan aku tak akan merepotkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo masih diam menatap bingung sahabatnya.

"Dan tentang perjodohanku dengan Sehun, Apakah kau masih mau membantuku untuk lepas dari perjodohan itu?" Tambah Baekhyun dengan ragu.

"Astaga Baek, kau tak perlu sungkan denganku. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu selagi itu membuatmu senang."

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun seraya menenangkan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih banyak Kyung, Kau yang terbaik!'' Dan mereka tenggelam dalam suasana haru.

.

.

 ** _DREAM LOVERS_**

.

.

Pagi menyambut, Dan matahari mulai menyinari dunia dengan sinarnya yang hangat serta menyenangkan.

Baekhyun masih menggeliat dalam selimut tebalnya, seolah tak mau beranjak dari dalam selimutnya. Mungkin ia begitu lelah menghadapi hidupnya yang rumit seperti sekarang.

"Hoamm.. Pagi yang begitu cerah," Baekhyun menguap serta tersenyum hangat.

Ia masih memakai piyama nya, dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu.

"Ayah?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat sang Ayah. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi, padahal hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan hari minggu seingat Baekhyun semua orang libur bekerja dikantor sang Ayah.

"Ayah akan pergi bersama rekan kerja Ayah, dan mungkin akan pulang agak malam, jadi kau tidurlah jika sudah mengantuk," Tanpa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun Ayahnnya pun branjak pergi.

Apa-apaan ini? Yang benar saja!, pergi dengan rekan kerja? Omong kosong apalagi yang sekarang Ayahku perbuat?! Batin Baekhyun memberontak tak percaya.

Baekhyun yang tengah terbalut oleh emosi tak bisa menahan diri. Maka ia dengan berani mengikuti Ayahnya untuk pergi.

Baekhyun percaya bahwa Ayahnya itu akan pergi menemui wanitanya, dan Baekhyun tetap akan mengawasi Ayahnya. Walapun hatinya terasa begitu hancur. Tanpa berganti pakaian _-Masih menggunakan piyama tidur plus sendal tidurnya-_ Baekhyun berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya dan kemudian menyusul sang Ayah.

"Sial!" Decak Baekhyun. Jalanan begitu macet. Entah mengapa masih pagi bagini jalanan sudah sangat macet. Tetapi Baekhyun tak melemahkan atensinya untuk tetap memperhatikan mobil sang Ayah.

Merasa udara terasa sangat panas, ditambah lagi suasana hati Baekhyun yang terbakar, seolah-olah _Ac_ mobil pun tak terasa dan Baekhyun pun terpaksa membuka kaca mobilnya.

Gadis itupun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya seakan Baekhyun akan mati saat ini juga.

~

 _Dilain tempat.._

Seorang lelaki jangkung didalam mobil _Jaguar_ hitamnya, tangah asyik memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tepat berada di samping mobil Baekhyun. Kacamata yang bertengger indah dihidung mancungnya ia naikkan sedikit hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas.

"Gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan mempesona. ketika ia marah, wajahnya akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan" Tanpa sadar lelaki itu terkekeh sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku telah jatuh pada pesonanya" Dan seringai tercetak jelas diwajah tampan sang lelaki.

Dan pada saat itu juga lampu hijau menyala, Baekhyun segera mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedikit kencang.

 ** _Viva Polo Restaurant '_**

"Taekwoon-ah" Sapa seorang wanita dengan begitu riang, Wanita itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi nya karena ia sangat senang pagi ini. Ia senang karena melihat lelaki di depannya, Lebih tepatnya sang kekasih. Byun Taekwoon, Ayah Baekhyun.

"Lama tak bertemu Seungyeon-ah sayang. Maaf karena aku sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantor, Sehingga jarang bertemu dengamu lagi," Ucap Ayah Baekhyun sembari memeluk sayang sang wanitanya.

 _Disisi lain, ditempat yang sama_ Ayah Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa perlakuan romantis nya kepada Seungyeon sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun sekarang kian memanas seperti air mendidih, hatinya terasa sangat-sangat hancur melihat sang Ayah memeluk sayang wanita lain.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan genangan air mata dipelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh begitu saja. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Karena demi apapun, ia seolah jijik menangisi Ayahnya yang tega berbohong pada Baekhyun hanya untuk berkencan dengan wanita itu lagi.

' _Ayah akan tahu akibatnya karena telah membohongiku. Aku mungkin akan membatalkan perjodohan ku dengan Oh Sehun, secara sepihak, bahkan jika Ayah tak setuju sekalipun._ Batin Baekhyum bergemuruh campur aduk antara perasaan marah, sakit hati, dan kecewa yang pasti.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Seungyeon-ah? apakah kau masih setia menungguku?" Sang lelaki mulai ber basa-basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik, dan tetap akan menunggumu," Balas Seungyeon seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ahh syukurlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih juga karena kau masih menunggu, Aku mencintai mu,"

Ayah Baekhyun berujar tulus masih dengan mode _memeluk_ tubuh Seungyeon, wanitanya.

"Yah aku akan setia sampai kau benar-benar siap. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu,"

Dan setelah itu Ayah Baekhyun dan Seungyeon menikmati sarapan bersama-sama dan tejadilah obrolan-obrolan singkat diantara mereka.

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan hendak pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu _-Menurut Baekhyun._

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan sakit didada nya melihat pemandangan memuakkan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, mungkin dengan pergi dari tempat itu semua akan lebih baik.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai basement dengan raut wajah memerah menahan marah. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dengan keras.

Suasana hati Baekhyun sangat buruk saat ini. Ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya didalam restaurant karena Baekhyun memakai piyama dan sendal tidur.

Masuk ke restaurant mahal hanya menggunakan piyama tidur dan sendal seperti itu? Yang benar saja, Cih.

Baekhyun menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan membabi buta. Ia menyelip mobil orang tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun sampai akhirnya Baekhyun sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat _-Untung saja._

Dengan sedikit berlari, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras sehingga bunyi pintu itu sampai kearah dapur.

Bibi Joo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya Baekhyun datang dengan raut wajah susah diartikan, juga gadis itu memasuki rumahnya dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

 _Mungkin suasana hati nyonya Baekhyun sedang buruk sekarang._ Pikir bibi Joo acuh.

"Hari ini begitu buruk!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya asal-asalan. Ia begitu frustasi sekarang ini. Helaan nafas gusar sudah terdengar beberapa kali dari mulutnya.

Dengan mandi, Mungkin pikiran Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Yah lebih baik begitu.

Lebih dari dua jam Baekhyun bersiap, akhirnya ia telah selesai. Dengan hanya bermodalkan pakaian santai, Baekhyun sudah terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona. Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk tidur dan menetralkan pikirannya agar kembali pulih.

.

.

 ** _DREAM LOVERS_**

.

.

Siang yang begitu panas hari ini bisa saja membakar satu-persatu orang yang hanya memakai tanktop atau baju tanpa tanpa lengan lainnya.

Gadis itu, Baekhyun, yang hanya duduk bersantai dibalkon rumahnya yang mengarah langsung ke kerumunan kendaran yang memadati jalanan kota Seoul. Ia hanya sedang sedang melamun.

Ya, Baekhyun melamun.

Gadis itu sedang memikirkan ibu nya. Baekhyun sedang meratapi nasib nya kedapan, dan Baekhyun juga sedang memikirkan agar ia bisa lepas dari perjodohan konyol itu _-konyol bagi Baekhyun._

Bagaimana caranya aku bebas dari perjodohan ini? Apakah nanti orang yang dijodohkan denganku akan mencintaiku? Apakah aku akan bahagia dengannya nanti? Apakah Ayah hanya memikirkan perasaannya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku juga?

"Aarghhh.. Kenapa serumit ini?! Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga Ibu.." Final. Baekhyun berteriak.

Hati Baekhyun sekarang sedang bergemuruh tatkaruan. Ia sedang berpikir keras akan tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil jika Ayahnya sudah membicarakan soal perjodohan nya nanti. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meloloskan cairan bening dipelupuk matanya hingga menghujani pipinya yang mulus.

"Ibu.. Tolong aku, bantu aku bu.. Kumohon," Baekhyun berbicara dengan susah paya seakan sudah tiada hari esok lagi.

 _Ceklek..._

 _-Pintu Balkon terbuka._

Menampilkan sosok lelaki paruh bayah yang tengah berjalan menuju Baekhyun, dan duduk disamping sang anak, Kemudian berucap,

"Baekhyun-ah, sebentar malam kau bersiap-siaplah nak,"

kernyitan tercetak jelas diwajah Baekhyun, Dan sepertinya ayahnya mengetahui isi pikiran putri nya itu.

"Kau akan pergi makan malam berdua bersama Sehun calon suamimu, ini pertemuan pertama mu." Tambah Ayahnya seraya tersenyum simpul dan menekankan kata _'Suami'_.

Seperti tersambar petir disiang hari begini, Seketika mata Baekhyun melotot dan memanas tak terduga, tetapi ia berusaha menahannya agar tidak tumpah dari pelupuk matanya.

 _Astaga apa yang harus kulalukan sekarang? Batin nya._

"Se-sebentar ma-malam?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, memastikan bahwa sekarang telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Terdengar sangat jelas bahwa nada bicara Baekhyun sangat gugup. Itu _konyol._

"Ya sebentar malam. Kau harus tampil cantik, putri Ayah mengerti?" Ujar Tuan Byun tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Ayahnya sudah membicarakan soal perjodohan. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan coba? Huftt..

 _Mungkin kali ini Baekhyun harus pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Ayah nya untuk makan malam bersama Sehun._

 ** _' PUKUL 07:15_** ** _KST '_**

Baekhyun memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah penampilannya. Ia cukup puas dengan penampilannya kali ini.

Oh ayolah.. Berkat Ayahnya yang menyewa perias handal dan menyiapkan gaun super mahal dan elegan, Baekhyun sekarang telah menjadi putri yang sangat cantik. Baekhyun memakai gaun berwarna Pink soft sepaha dan memakai sepatu berwarna senada dengan gaun nya, tidak lupa tas selempang yang senada juga dengan warna gaun nya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya perlahan menuruni tangga dan ia melihat sang Ayah tengah duduk di sofa sembari membaca koran. Baekhyun berdehem cukup keras hingga sang Ayah menoleh padanya.

"Wahh penampilan mu sangat memuaskan Baekhyun-ah. Tidak sia-sia Ayah mempunyai anak gadis yang sangat cantik sepertimu,"

Baekhyun yang mendapat pujian dari sang Ayah hanya tersenyum kecut, tetapi sang Ayah tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Ahh sebaiknya kau berangkat, Ayah sudah memberitahu alamat tempat makan malammu dengan Sehun kepada Paman Lee untuk mengantarmu kesana"

"Hm Aku berangkat" Baekhyun mencium singkat pipi sang Ayah lalu berjalan ke arah mobil yang sudah terparkir.

"Apa tempat makan malamku dengan Sehun jauh?" Baekhyun bertanya demi memecah keheningan.

"Tidak juga nyonya, mungkin perjalanan sekitar tiga puluh lima menit lagi" Jawab Paman Lee seraya tersenyum dan kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada jalanan.

Baekhyun yang bosan hanya memainkan ponsel nya, hanya melihat-lihat media sosialnya dan membalas pesan-pesan singkat teman-temannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Baekhyun turun dari mobil kemudian paman Lee memarkirkan mobil.

"Pamam tak usah menungguku, mungkin aku akan pulang dengan Sehun" Sahut Baekhyun kepada paman Lee, dan paman Lee beranjak untuk pergi.

Aku harus bersikap biasa saja dan aku harus pura-pura cuek padanya nanti. Baekhyun mulai memikirkan strateginya. Gadis itupun mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk kedalam restaurant yang terbilang sangat mewah. Dan seketika ia tertegun melihat laki-laki yang duduk di pojok, yang sudah menunggunya.

Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa Sehun sangatlah Tampan. Alis tegas, mata sipit, bibir tipis, tubuh putih pucat,tinggi, dan senyum yang sangat menawan. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun urung menggagalkan perjodohannya.

"Ahh aku tak boleh berpikiran macam-macam, aku tak menyukai nya dan aku hanya mengagumi ketampanan nya saja" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya atas pemikiran bodohnya yang sempat terlintas.

Dengan langkah angkuh serta anggun disaat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Sehun.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu lama Sehun-ssi" Sapa Baekhyun setelah ia sampai dimeja Sehun.

Sehun sedikit terkejut tetapi ia kembali menetralkan keterkejutan nya dan membalik tubuhnya hingga Sehun menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tak usah menatapku seperti itu Sehun-ssi, aku tahu aku memang cantik dan mempesona" Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengibaskan rambutnya percaya diri.

Astaga gadis ini luar biasa cantik dan _angkuh_. Batin Sehun.

"Ahh maafkan saya. Apakah kau benar Byun Baekhyun?"

Sehun sebenarnya sudah tau tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan lagi. Hanya sekedar basa-basi saja.

"Benar aku Byun Baekhyun anak dari Byun Taekwoon. Bolehkah aku duduk sekarang?kakiku sudah pegal" Baekhyun merutuki Sehun dalam hatinya karena tak memberinya kesempatan untuk duduk sedari tadi.

"Oh ya silahkan duduk hehe" Sehun sedikit menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal.

 _'Akhirnya aku duduk juga. Anak ini sedikit aneh dan ia terlihat masih agak kekanakan. Apa mungkin Sehun lebih muda dariku?'_ Batin Baekhyun sedikit tak tenang.

Baekhyun memang tak akan mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Ia tak suka jika dipanggil ' _Noona_ ' . Maka dari itu Baekhyun _TIDAK_ akan mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Itu sudah prinsip Baekhyun dan tak akan terbantahkan.

"Ekhemm.." Sehun sedikit berdehem karena ia melihat Baekhyun yang melamun menundukan kepalanya dan hanya melihat makanan nya tanpa minat memakannya.

Baekhyun mendongak sedikit terkejut karena deheman Sehun yang agak keras.

"Maaf Sehun-ssi, aku sedikit lelah" Baekhyun memasang wajah angkuh nya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat bosan bersama Sehun.

"Kalau begitu segeralah pulang dan istirahat. Aku nengerti kok" Sehun tersenyum singkat dan lebih memilih membiarkan Baekhyun pulang.

"Baiklah, aku permisi"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar restaurant, kemudian mengambil handphone nya didalam tas selempang nya lalu menelfon paman Lee untuk segera menjemputnya.

 _"H_ _alo nona Baekhyun, apakah acaranya sudah selesai?"_

"Ya acaranya sudah selesai, paman tolong jemput aku. Aku lelah untuk naik taksi"

 _"Baiklah. 15 menit lagi saya tiba"_ Dan akhirnya sambungan telfon pun terputus.

.

.

 ** _DREAM LOVER_**

.

.

"Aku pulang..." Sahut Baekhyun malas setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya diruang tamu. Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah hari.

Sang Ayah yang sedang menonton TV pun akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati wajah putri nya yang murung.

"Kau kenapa? mukamu kusut sekali nak" Tanya Ayah Baekhyun penasaran.

 _'Apa kencan pertama nya gagal?ini bahkan belum terlalu lama'_ Batin Ayah nya kemudian melihat jam dinding.

Seakan peka terhadap pancaran mata Ayah nya, Baekhyun pun berucap yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ya hari ini kencan ku kurang berjalan dengan lancar. Aku tak menyukai sikap laki-laki itu, makanya aku segera pulang, dan sepertinya kami tak cocok. Hm meskipun laki-laki itu aku akui ketampanan nya, tapi tetap saja perasaanku tidak suka padanya" Jelas Baekhun panjang lebar. Berharap Ayah nya akan membatalkan perjodohan nya.

Hah?!

Rahang Ayah Baekhyun mengeras secara tiba-tiba. Ia kesal dengan tindakan Baekhyun yang seenaknya saja pergi meninggalkan Sehun direstaurant.

"Kau kurang ajar sekali Baekhyun. Ayah tak menyangka kau bersikap seperti itu didepan calon suamimu!"

Baekhyun kaget dengan apa yang Ayah nya katakan barusan. Ia tak menyangka kalau Ayah nya akan membentaknya seperti ini.

"Ayah tak pernah mengajarkan mu sikap kurang ajar seperti ini. Dari kecil Ayah mengajarkan mu menjadi gadis baik dan lemah lembut, bukan menjadi gadis tidak tau sopan santun seperti ini!" Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun hanya mematung di tempatnya. Gadis itu sudah menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia tak tahan lagi jika seperti ini jadinya. Seumur hidup Ayah nya tak pernah membentaknya sekeras ini.

"Baekhyun apa kau tak dengar perkataan Ayah?!" Kemurkaan Ayah nya sudah tak dapat lagi ia tahan, dan ia sudah melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kemarahan dan kesabaran nya sudah tak dapat lagi ditahan lebih lama, akhirnya ia mendongak dan menatap Ayah nya tajam.

"CUKUP! Aku tak menyangka Ayah akan membentakku sekeras ini. Dari kecil hingga aku besar Ayah selalu memperlakukanku layaknya seorang putri. Tapi sekarang? hanya demi lelaki yang bahkan belum tahu betul tentang keluarga kita, Ayah telah membentakku seperti pembantu! Apakah dengan perjodohan ini Ayah pikir aku akan bahagia? jawabannya adalah tidak sama sekali. Ayah seenaknya saja menjodohkan ku tanpa memikirkan perasaanku!"

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi. Baekhyun berucap dengan mata memerah dan nada suara yang bergetar tetapi tegas. Ia tak tahan jika jodohnya diatur oleh Ayah nya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan nya.

Dan Ayah nya hanya bungkam. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun semarah ini padanya.

"Ya aku tahu semua nya adalah salahku. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayah? Apakah Ayah tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayah tak usah lagi mengelak. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Semua yang Ayah lalukan pada perempuan jalang itu!" Baekhyun berteriak menuntut pada Ayah nya.

Tangan Ayah Baekhyun terkepal erat dan tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Ia sangat murka kepada Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, Jaga Ucapanmu! Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya perempuan jalang!" Teriak Ayah Baekhyun lebih keras sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Bahkan hanya menyebutnya perempuan jalang, Ayah membentakku separah ini! Apakah Ayah sudah tak sayang lagi padaku? Apakah Ayah lebih sayang pada wanita jalangmu itu?!"

Tangan Ayah Baekhyun terangkat untuk menampar Baekhyun. Tapi pada saat sudah diudara ia menurunkan tangan nya kembali.

"Kenapa? kenapa tak jadi menamparku? apa kau telah sadar? Sepertinya Ayah tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan wanita jalang itu, karena aku sudah mengetahunya. Jadi mulai sekarang Ayah bebas membawa wanita jalangmu itu!"

Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kata _'Jalang'_ karena demi apapun hantinya kesal saat mengingat kembali sosok wanita yang dengan mesra memeluk Ayah nya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Baekhyun! Sekarang juga angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Ayah tak sudi punya anak kurang ajar sepertimu!" Final. Ayah Baekhyun benar-benar emosi sekarang ini.

Sakit hati dan terkejut. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Ayah nya yang sangat menyayanginya telah mengusirnya hanya karena Baekhyun menyebut wanita Ayah nya dengan kata _jalang._

Tapi bagaimana pun ia tak akan pernah mau mengemis belas kasihan Ayah nya. Maka ia akan setuju jika Ayah nya mengusirnya.

"Baik, Aku akan pergi sekarang. Selamat karena telah mengusirku" Baekhyun mati-matian menahan suaranya hingga tak bergetar.

"Ah dan terima kasih juga telah merawatku hingga sebesar ini. Selamat tinggal BYUN TAEKWOON." Tambahnya.

Setelah berucap demikian, Baekhyun langsung naik kekamar nya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Dilain sisi Ayah nya sangat menyesal dengan ucapannya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga tak bisa terima jika Baekhyun menyebut Seungyeon sebagai wanita jalang, karena pada dasar nya Seungyeon adalah wanita berhati lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC?**

 **Anyeonghaseyo~ *sok***

 **Hmm gimana yah ngomong nya :') Sebelumnya Maafkan aku karna sudah sebulanan akhirnya ff absurk ini baru update juga huee T_T Berhubung tugas aku menumpuk banget, jadi aku ga sempet buat nulis *nangis alay* Nah sekarang aku udah update lohh, gimana? tambah gaje? Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan yaa :) Hope you like guys ***

 **Btw, ini konflik baru muncul antara anak dengan bapak _nye_ -.- *plak* ff ini nanti konfliknya ga terlalu berat-berat amat sih :D palingan nanti Baekhyun hanya ngambek-ngambek gitu(?) Nah di Chapter selanjutnya nanti, kemungkinan BH udah ketemu sama bang CY yah :'D *hah akhirnya***

 **Oke uda cukup bacot Author. Dimohon buat REVIEW dan FAV** **- _in_ ff ini yaa~ Paipai***

 **Kecupp mesra**

 ** _cchanbaek61_**


	5. chapter 5

**Dream** **Lovers**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Sehun Luhan Kai Kyungsoo** **and others**

 **Genre : Drama, Marriage**

 **Rate :** **M**

 ** _Warning!! Typo's bertebaran, it's Genderswitch story_**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read**

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

"Huhff akhir nya selesai semua." Gumam Baekhyun sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barang nya, Akhir nya Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga dengan dua koper besar dan satu tas ransel milik nya.

Yah Baekhyun memang membawa dua koper di karenakan pakaian, tas selempang, dan koleksi sepatu nya yang sangat mahal. Tentu saja ia harus membawa nya. _Well,_ Siapa yang akan menyia-nyiakan pakaian mahal itu kan?

Baekhyun masih berjalan menuruni tangga dan betapa terkejut nya dia saat melihat Ayah nya masih membatu di tempat semula tanpa berpindah sedikitpun.

"Ekhemm.." Gadis itu sengaja berdehem agar mengalihkan perhatian Ayah nya.

"Aku hanya memberitahu saja kalau urusanku disini sudah selesai dan aku akan pergi sekarang, Selamat malam Appa." Ucap nya tegas berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata nya agar tak jatuh saat itu juga.

Ia berjalan keluar rumah dengan nafas tercekal dan dada yang terasa begitu sesak. Isak tangis pun keluar begitu saja. Gadis itu seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan rumah nya juga kenangan indah bersama Ayah dan Ibu nya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika takdir sudah berkehendak? Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun kecuali salah satu dari mereka, Baekhyun ataupun Ayah nya yang akan menyerah dari semua ini dan minta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Sesaat sesudah Baekhyun pergi, Byun Taekwoon benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatan nya terhadap anak satu-satu nya itu. Pikiran nya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Aaarrrgghh.. ini semua salahku. Baekhyun, Maafkan Appa." Sesal Tuan Byun sembari menundukkan kepala karena hanya itu satu-satu nya kata-kata yang bisa Tuan Byun ucapkan pada saat ini.

"Mungkin sudah saat nya anak itu mandiri."

Tuan Byun pun kembali ke kamar nya untuk beristirahat guna menenangkan pikiran nya yang kacau.

 ** _DREAM_** ** _LOVERS_**

Pagi menjelang dan burung-burung berkicau tanpa henti nya. Kota Seoul masih sedikit sepi karena memang ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke kantor ataupun ke sekolah, kecuali memang ada urusan mendadak ataupun penting.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan sangat terkejut karena tepat di didepan nya saat ini ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang mengendarai sepeda nya dengan kecepatan yang sangat kencang dan tiba-tiba menge _rem_ dengan sangat kuat hingga bunyi rem nya langsung membangunkan tidur cantik Baekhyun.

"Aaa~ hampir saja tertabrak." Ucap gadis kecil itu, kemudian turun dari sepeda nya.

"Maafkan aku Eonni, sungguh aku tak sengaja karena aku sedang buru-buru membelikan Eonniku lada ayam dimarket depan, Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepala nya dan membungkukkan badan dengan hormat kepada Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun akan memaafkan nya.

"Yasudah tak apa-apa. Ini juga salah Eonni karena tidur sembarangan dijalan." Balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manis di bibir nya. Meskipun ia ingin sekali marah saat ini.

"Emm Eonni.. kenalkan namaku Xi Lami, umurku enam tahun. Boleh aku tahu siapa nama Eonni?"

"Namamu bagus juga ya. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun Eonni,"

"Lain kali kalau kau naik sepeda harus hati-hati, Nanti kau bisa terjatuh. Untung yang hampir kau tabrak itu Eonni, bagaimana kalau orang jahat? Pasti dia sudah memarahi mu." Nasehat Baekhyun.

"Iya Eonni. Maafkan aku, Aku janji setelah ini akan berhati-hati jika naik sepeda. Hmm.. Baekhyun Eonni cantik sekali, dan penampilan Eonni seperti nya tidak terlihat seperti orang miskin, bahkan seperti orang kaya mungkin? hehe. Tapi kenapa Eonni tidur dijalan?" Tanya gadis kecil itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, lalu menelisik penampilan Baekhyun dan menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun karena membawa dua koper besar sekaligus. Woah ini benar-benar keren. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita mungil yang cantik ini membawa dua koper besar? Sungguh sangat keren.

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali sih. Tapi Appa Eonni memang orang kaya. Eonni diusir sama Appa semalam karena telah melakukan kesalahan, dan Eonni berakhir tidur ditempat seperti ini." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu nya acuh tak acuh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lami gemas.

Baekhyun memang senang berbasa-basi dengan anak kecil, Apalagi anak kecil di hadapan nya saat ini memang menggemaskan.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun Eonni, Aku bertanya tak sopan."

"Tak apa-apa. Eonni mau pergi dulu yah, Eonni akan mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Sampai jumpa Lami-ah"

"Eungg! Sampai jumpa Eonni cantik." Lami melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Baekhyun.

Dan pertemuan singkat Baekhyun dengan Lami membuat hati Baekhyun terasa sedikit menghangat.

'Aku akan segera mendapat pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal, Apapun pekerjaan itu aku akan siap, meskipun seperti nya aku akan kesulitan melakukan nya' , Batin Baekhyun penuh tekad sambil sesekali terkekeh.

 ** _DREAM LOVERS_**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17:05 KST. Dan itu sudah menunjukan waktu makan malam telah tiba. Lalu bagaimana dengan seorang gadis yang masih berusaha untuk tetap semangat mendapatkan pekerjaan tanpa memikirkan kondisi tubuh nya yang sudah sangat lelah.

"Astaga, kenapa aku belum menemukan tempat kerja yang membutuhkan karyawan atau apapun?! padahal aku sudah sangat lelah berjalan dengan koper besar menyebalkan ini." Gerutu Baekhyun karena tak kunjung mendapat tempat kerja yang menurut nya pas.

Astaga Baekhyun, Apakah kau buta dan tuli? sedari tadi banyak Agency yang menawarimu menandatangani kontrak untuk menjadi model di Agency mereka. Kau malah menolak itu mentah-mentah.

Okay.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun punya maksud lain menolak untuk menjadi model. Karena apa? karena ia takut dan tak mau ketahuan oleh sang Ayah kalau ia bekerja sebagai model, bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan diseret kembali oleh Ayah nya untuk pulang kerumah. _Well,_ Baekhyun untuk sementara ini tak mau pulang kerumah dulu.

Baekhyun melihat minuman kaleng kosong yang tergeletak didepan nya kemudian dengan kesal ia menendang kaleng kosong itu, sampai tak sengaja mengenai--

"Hey kau! Berani sekali menendang minuman kaleng ini sampai mengenai kepalaku bodoh! Aww" Teriak seorang laki-laki dari ujung jalan.

Baekhyun tentu saja sangat terkejut. Ia tak bermaksud menendang kaleng itu sampai mengenai orang. Baekhyun mematung ditempat nya. Kaki nya terasa berat untuk melangkah, ia sangat takut pula. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? berlari? Ah ya berlari._ Pikir nya. Baru saja Baekhyun akan berlari dari tempat itu, tangan nya langsung di cekal sama laki-laki yang baru saja terkena kaleng.

"Yak! Apa kau mau lari hah?! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Ucap laki-laki itu emosi.

"Ck, Aku akan tanggung jawab, kau tenang saja. Sini ku obati." Balas Baekhyun ketus. _Hampir saja aku terkena serangan jantung_!

Mereka duduk dibangku kosong diujung jalan. Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi tas nya dan beruntung ia membawa kotak obat dari rumah sebagai jaga-jaga kalau ia terluka.

"Coba dekatkan keningmu, aku tak bisa mengobati luka nya kalau kau duduk berjauhan." Ucap Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu pun duduk sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tepat nya saling berhadapan. Dan Baekhyun mulai mengobati laki-laki itu.

"Aww! Kau bisa pelan-pelan tidak?!" Laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan ketika Baekhyun mengoles obat dikening nya.

"Kau ini! Huh..Oke aku akan lebih pelan." Jawab Baekhyun frustasi. Mata dan tangan nya masih fokus mengolesi obat dikening si lelaki.

 _Gadis ini cantik juga. Menggemaskan pula._ Pikir laki-laki itu. _Astaga kenapa jantungku berdebar?_

"Nah sudah selesai, berarti aku sudah tanggung jawab kan? Aku permisi dulu." Baekhyun kembali memasukkan kotak obat nya kedalam tas dan berdiri. Bersiap untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih. Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Maaf tadi aku benar-benar emosi." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya, Tapi--

Baekhyun tak membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol, dan terpaksa Chanyeol menurunkan tangan nya kembali.

"Sama-sama. Lupakan saja kejadian tadi." Ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum sinis. _Aku tak akan memberi tahu namaku, ia kan orang asing._ Pikir Baekhyun berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau membawa koper? memang nya dimana rumahmu? Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Sebenar nya ia hanya iseng-iseng saja untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang, padahal sebenar nya ia agak tertarik sama Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu. Maaf, aku pergi dulu." Setelah berucap demikian Baekhyun langsung menghentikan _Taksi_ yang kebetulan lewat disitu.

Chanyeol menatap _Taksi_ itu sampai menjauh dari jangkauan mata nya. _Gadis itu membuatku penasaran, dia juga tak memberitahu nama nya. Gadis cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan._ Batin Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kurasa aku menyukai nya." Sambil berucap demikian, Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke apartemen nya dan tersenyum konyol memegang kening nya yang tadi diobati oleh Baekhyun.

 ** _DREAM LOVERS_**

Baekhyun turun dari taksi dan membayar ongkos nya kemudian kembali berjalan untuk menemukan pekerjaan.

~

 ** _' Xiulu fried Chicken '_**

 ** _\- Membutuhkan jasa pengantar paket ayam -_**

 ** _Isi formulir : Nama dan umur._**

 ** _Setelah itu bisa langsung kembalikan formulir yang sudah diisi ke kedai ayam kami. Terimakasih:)_**.

Sungguh ini sebuah keberuntungan untuk Baekhyun hari ini. Ia terpaku menatap kedai yang tak jauh darinya, kedai itu tak terlalu kecil, tapi tak juga terlihat besar. Dan gadis itu senang bukan main.

Baekhyun dengan sangat anggun menarik dua koper yang dibawa nya lalu berjalan mendekat ke kedai itu. Ia sampai didepan kedai itu kemudian mengambil satu formulir didalam kotak tersebut.

"Permisi, Apakah benar disini membutuhkan jasa pengantar paket ayam? " Tanya Baekhyun kepada salah satu orang yang keluar dari dalam kedai itu.

"Iya benar. Apakah anda mau mendaftarkan diri? "

"Sebenar nyaiya, saya mau mendaftarkan diri. Ah sebelumnya kenalkan dulu, namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan nya dan tersenyum manis memperlihatkan puppy eyes nya yang menggemaskan.

"Oh ya namaku Kang Jinri, panggil saja Jinri atau apalah yang kau mau hehe. Seperti nya sih aku pernah melihatmu dimajalah, apakah itu benar?" Ujar Jinri ragu-ragu, ia hanya takut salah orang.

"Ya itu benar. Pasti kau melihatku dimajalah bisnis kan?" Jawab Baekhyun memastikan.

"Betul sekali. Wah ternyata kau anak pengusaha kaya itu? Aaahh senang rasa nya bisa melihatmu secara langsung, dan kau tahu? kau bahkan 100 kali lebih cantik jika dilihat langsung seperti ini."

"Ah kau berlebihan. Terimakasih. Hm, aku ambil satu formulir nya, nanti besok aku datang lagi untuk mengembalikan nya sampai nanti."

Baekhyun baru akan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kedai, Namun suara melengking Jinri menghentikan langkah nya.

"Hey tunggu!"

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan mengerutkan alis nya bingung.

"Ada apa lagi? kau mengagetkan ku tahu!"

"Hehe maaf, maaf. Tapi kenapa kau membawa koper?"

"Ah ya. Aku baru saja diusir oleh Appa ku kemarin malam, Mungkin malam ini aku tidur di jalan lagi. Eh sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau kembalikan formulir nya sekarang saja. Ayo kuantar untuk bertemu dengan pemilik kedai ini."

"Apakah boleh? Maksudku, bagaimana jika pemilik kedai ini galak?"

Huh sungguh berlebihan. Astaga Byun, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama picisan konyol itu.

"Kau tahu? pemilik kedai ini cantik dan hati nya begitu lembut. Pasti kau akan menyukai nya. Dia juga cepat akrab dengan orang baru. Ayo cepat ku antar untuk menemui pemilik kedai ini!" Jinri berucap ceria, dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun cukup erat.

"Aish Yak! Yak! jangan menarik tanganku!"

Tetapi itu semua tak menjadi masalah bagi Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum manis nya, karena ia bagitu senang mendapat teman baru sebaik Jinri.

 ** _DREAM LOVERS_**

 **'Tok-tok-tok...'**

Pemilik kedai ayam tersebut yang kini sedang bermain game di ipad bersama adik satu-satu nya itu terhenti sekita tatkala ada suara ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Lami-ah, kau tunggu sebentar yah, Eonni yang akan membukakan pintu nya." Ucap pemilik kedai kepada sang adik.

"Hmm.." Jawab Lami singkat, dan setelah nya pemilik kedai pun berjalan ke arah pintu lantas membuka pintu itu.

"Eoh Jinri-ah? Ada apa?"

"Hmm..Eonni, Ada seseorang yang mau bekerja di kedai mu. Maaf sebelum nya, aku sengaja membawa nya langsung kesini karena dia tak punya tempat tinggal. Dia diusir sama Appa nya, maka dari itu aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Bolehkan Eonni?"

Jinri berucap dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Pasti nya boleh. Kalau begitu mana orang nya?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku panggilkan dulu."

Jinri pun keluar untuk memanggil Baekhyun yang duduk di luar. Gadis itu sengaja duduk diluar karena merasa tak enak dengan pemilik kedai ini.

"Baekhyun-ah! Pemilik kedai ini mau membantumu, Ayo."

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk pun memberikan senyum cerah kepada Jinri teman baru nya. Ia bersyukur karena malam ini ia tak tidur dijalanan lagi.

Setelahnya, Jinri dan Baekhyun kembali berjalan memasuki ruangan pribadi pemilik kedai ini. Baekhyun masih belum mengetahui nama pemilik kedai ini, kata Jinri biar ia langsung berkenalan saja.

"Eonni, ini orang nya." Ujar Jinri, kemudian menarik Baekhyun kedepan.

Baekhyun yang berada di depan pemilik kedai ayam ini memuji kecantikan mata sang pemilik kedai. Mata ini begitu indah bagaikan dewi, dan rambut hitam sebahu nya yang membuat pemilik kedai ini terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Hmm..Hai, perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil Baekhyun saja, umurku 23 tahun." Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri nya se _ramah_ mungkin, tidak lupa dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Oh hai, namaku Xi Luhan, panggil Luhan saja, dan seperti nya aku lebih tua darimu, umurku 25 tahun, kau juga bisa memanggilku Eonni seperti yang biasa Jinri panggilkan. Itupun kalau kau tak keberatan, hehe."

Dan Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa yang dikatakan Jinri benar bahwa Luhan - _sang pemilik kedai ayam_ \- cepat akrab dengan orang baru. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur atas itu semua.

"Aku panggil Luhan Eonni saja, tak apakan?"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun-ah. Kau aku terima bekerja disini dan kau mulai bekerja besok. Untuk masalah tempat tinggal, kau boleh tinggal bersamaku dan adikku. Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Eonni." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah nya seperti biasa hingga mata gadis itu melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Dan Jinri, kau bisa pulang untuk beristirahat. Nanti biar aku yang memeriksa dan mengunci semua ruangan dikedai."

"Baiklah Eonni, kalau begitu aku pulang."

Setelah Jinri pulang, Kini hanya ada Luhan juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun kira Luhan tinggal di sini, tapi ternyata tidak. Luhan memiliki apartemen.

"Baek, kau bisa tunggu sebentar kan? aku akan mengunci pintu kedai dulu dan memanggil adikku."

"Ya tak apa Eonni."

Luhan pun berjalan untuk mengunci pintu kedai ayam nya kemudian masuk kembali ke ruangan pribadi nya dan segera memanggil adik nya yang tengah asik memainkan game di ipad nya itu. Setelah semua urusan selesai, akhir nya Luhan kembali keluar untuk segera pulang.

"Baekhyun, mari kita ke parkiran mobilku dan bersiap pulang..Ah iya, ini adikku yang ku ceritakan barusan."

Luhan pun menyuruh Lami untuk melangkah mendekat ke mereka dan seketika mata Lami membola karena terkejut. Tak berbedah jauh dengan Lami, Baekhyun pun tak kalah terkejut nya.

"LAMI?!"

"BAEKHYUN EONNI?!"

Baekhyun dan Lami memekik heboh dan secara reflex mereka langsung berpelukan. Itu semua membuat Luhan dilanda rasa bingung.

"Lami-ah, kau kenal dengan Baekhyun?"

"Iya Eonni. Sebenar nya Baekhyun Eonni ini yang hampir saja ku tabrak tadi pagi dengan sepedaku."

Lami memang sudah menceritakan kepada Luhan mengenai insiden tadi pagi yang hampir menabrak seseorang gadis dijalan dengan sepeda nya dan Luhan langsung menasehati adik nya agar lebih berhati-hati jika membawa sepeda.

"Astaga maafkan adikku Baekhyun-ah. Sungguh aku tak menyangka jika orang yang hampir di tabrak adikku adalah kau."

"Tak apa Eonni, aku juga sudah memaafkan Lami dan aku sangat senang karena Lami adalah adikmu, jadi aku bisa bertemu dengan nya setiap hari. Lami sangat menggemaskan, itu membuatku teringat oleh adik sepupuku yang ada di paris hehe."

"Yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

"Okay!" jawab Baekhyun dan Lami antusias.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil Luhan, dan setelah nya Luhan menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian melajukan mobil nya menuju apartemen.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC ??**

 **Hellaww semuanyaaaaaa:')**

 **Yg pertama aku minta maaf buat kalian semua karna udah berbulan bulan ga lanjut ff ini *plak* Aku janji nanti next chap bakal diupdate lebih cepet yaa.. hmmm disini, sesuai janji aku uda nunjukin si CY yaa, tapi ChanBaek moment nya retjeh banget. sorry T.T**

 **Chap ini pendek guys, soal nya aku ga mau buat kalian nunggu lama lagi wkwkw *smirk* jangan tampol aku T.T Ohiya! Aku ubah rate nya jadi _M_ loh..ditunggu aja ntar _nc_ 18/19 bakal muncul hahaha.**

 **Aku juga punya real-life jadi ga bisa janji buat update cepet cepet, tugas juga numpuk :( mohon sabar ne? *sok* ohya, makasihh buat yg udah review ff ini. maaf ga bisa sebut satu satu nama nya :'')**

 **Cover ff : baekhee** **_gs ( instagram )**

 **Ok Bacot selesai sampe sini aja... Thankyou guys, Jangan bosen buat nunggu kelanjutan ff ini, dijamin nanti next chap bakal lebih lebih lebih seruu lagi** :)

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak saran dll di kolom review! No bash ya! Love you**

 **Kecupp mesra**

 ** _cchanbaek61_**


End file.
